


Forever

by insomniac19



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac19/pseuds/insomniac19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli spend an afternoon babysitting Riff and accidentally talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt at the Lambski Kink Meme:
> 
> "a cute, fluffy fic where they babysit riff and talk about wanting kids of their own"

Adam walked through the door to the sound of the TV blaring and a baby’s cry. He threw his bag by the door and his keys on the table in the foyer in search of the noise. Walking through the kitchen he finally made his way into the living room and the source of all the commotion became clear. Sauli was holding his godson Riff and dangling some kind of brightly colored toy in front of his face while pleading with him in Finnish. He looked around for Scarlett or Lee but they were nowhere in sight and upon further reflection, he didn’t remember seeing either of their cars.

“Sauli?”

Sauli looked up with an exasperated look in his eye. “Adam, oh my God I cannot get him to stop crying. He has been crying since Lee left.”

Adam walked over to Sauli holding out baby Riff like Simba’s dad in the Lion King. “Please take him just...please. He loves you, you can make him stop crying.”

Adam took Riff from Sauli’s arms and cradled the baby, already whispering cooing noises and ‘there there’s’ to the infant. ‘ “Babe, where are Scarlett and Lee?”

Sauli ran his fingers through his hair and immediately went to task in cleaning up the disaster that was the living room. He talked while he threw toys in a diaper bag. “Lee called the house and he was...umm...” He seemed to search for the word he was thinking of. “- upset? He forgot about a photo shoot and Scarlett’s plane was on delay and he couldn’t take Riff.”

Adam looked down at Riff as the baby finally began to settle and began cooing to him again. “Oooo...did your daddy have to leave? Huh? You gonna spend today with me, yeah?”

Sauli stopped cleaning and stood up straight to watch Adam, a smile beginning to form on his face. “He called to ask if you could watch him and I said you were out but that you would be right back so he could bring him over.”

Adam looked up from Riff to smile at Sauli. “That was sweet, babe.”

Sauli threw the final toy in the bag and walked over to his boyfriend and the now quieting baby. “But I didn’t think you would be gone for two hours.”

He mock pouted and Adam laughed. Shifting Riff to his other arm, Adam put two fingers under Sauli’s chin to lift his face up and kissed him firmly on the lips. “I’m so sorry, baby. My mom called me and she was in the area too so I met her for coffee.”

Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and rested his head on his chest while looking down at Riff, who was now sucking on Adam’s finger.

“You think you should let him be sucking on your finger without you washing your hands first?” Sauli said as he pulled Riff’s pant leg down and smoothed his jumper over his belly.

Adam laughed, “It never stopped you.”

This provoked a glare from Sauli who managed to hold it for three whole seconds before laughing and kissing Adam’s neck.

Adam pinched Sauli’s waist before removing his arm from him and heading towards the kitchen. “He’s probably hungry.” Both men walked into the kitchen. “Did Lee leave bottles?”

Adam opened the refrigerator and frowned when he saw nothing more than their takeout containers from the previous night, some beers, and Adam’s bottles of nail polish which he insisted made them last longer. Or the color brighter...or something.

Sauli’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Adam. “Shit! I didn’t-” Adam closed the refrigerator and turned around to give Sauli the same look.

“You didn’t put the bottles in the fridge, did you?” Adam began walking back into the living room until he was rooting through the diaper bag now sitting on the couch. He finally found the bottles, now warm, sitting in the bottom of the bag. Sauli was biting the inside of his cheek while cracking his knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Adam! He arrived so...so unexpected and Riff was crying and I just didn’t think about it.”

Adam sat down on the couch with Riff and gave him a pacifier while he dug his phone out of his tight jeans. Sauli settled next to him and rubbed Riff’s chest soothingly while Adam concentrated on his phone. Riff curled his hand around Sauli’s finger and Adam smiled as he transferred the baby to him. He shifted Riff in his arms and began rocking him while Adam waited to speak to whomever was on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, mom? Yeah I know I just saw you. Yeah...yeah...no, like I said that’s fine-”

Sauli smiled as Riff played with one of the rings on his finger and Adam looked over to make the talking sign with his hand. Sauli laughed and scooted closer to Adam on the couch.

“Mom, yeah...I know. Hey, I did have a purpose in calling you.”

Adam unconsciously put his arm on the back of the couch to allow his boyfriend to scoot closer and then began to play with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

He laughed and shifted the phone to his other ear. “Mom! Seriously, I have a question!”

Riff began to fuss at Adam’s raised voice which apparently finally got Leila’s attention.

“Yes, that’s Riff...we’re watching him today but I have a question. We forgot to put his bottles in the fridge when Lee dropped him off and it’s been about-”

Adam looked down at Sauli who mouthed ‘almost three’ with a guilty look on his face. “About three hours and we didn’t know if-”

Sauli listened as he could barely make out Leila’s voice on the other end of the line. He thought he heard ‘absolutely not’ and ‘go to the store’ before Adam continued the conversation with a few ‘Mmmhmm’s’, thanked his mom and ended the phone call.

Adam set the phone on the arm rest and looked down at Sauli again. “So mom says we can’t feed him that bottle and we have to go to the store to get formula. She’s gonna text me the kind she knows Scarlett uses.”

Sauli frowned and looked down at Riff. “This is my fault, Adam. You didn’t have to tell your mom that WE did it.”

Adam’s phone beeped with a new text message and he picked it up while saying “Does it matter who’s fault it is? It’s a mistake and it’s not the end of the world.” He snuck a smile at Sauli before reading his text message. “Okay, I can get this at Whole Foods so I’ll just run to go get it and I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Adam got up from the couch Riff began to fuss again before he was all out crying. Sauli looked up with a panicked look on his face. “Maybe I should go and you should stay here with Riff?”

Adam looked down at his nervous boyfriend and smiled. “Babe, you have to drive to Whole Foods. How are you going to get there?”

Sauli looked down as Riff really began to wail and Adam walked back towards the couch to scoop up his godson. He could see that the situation was stressing Sauli out and being the caretaker he was, he wanted to make Riff stop crying and put his boyfriend at ease and it was almost impossible to do both at the same time.

As Adam began to rock Riff and pace around in circles he was thinking about what to do. “I have the car seat Scarlett and Lee bought me for my birthday, we could both go and take him with us.”

Sauli got up from the couch to walk over to Adam and Riff who had started to quiet again. “That is way too much trouble. It will take us an hour just to get out of the door.” Adam looked around at Riff’s stuff and towards the front hall where he knew the car seat was. Sauli followed his gaze and then moved closer to take Riff out of his arms.

Adam frowned as Riff began to fuss. “Babe, are you sure?” Sauli moved Riff to his shoulder while he rubbed soothing circles on his back. He raised his voice to be heard over the baby’s crying. “It’s fine, it will just be a few minutes. Just go.”

Adam started to hesitate but then walked back to the couch to retrieve his phone before heading towards the front door. “I have my phone so if you need anything, just call me.”

Sauli made a dismissive hand signal and turned his back to the front door to begin re-tracing Adam’s path around the living room willing the baby to stop crying.

***

Forty-five minutes later Adam pulled up to the front of his house and put the car in park. Whole Foods has been packed and then an accident had caused him to re-route to side streets the entire way home. He’d been thinking during the drive back about the afternoon they were having and how even with the frustration of a crying baby and everything going wrong, they were working through it together. He smiled as he grabbed the grocery bags out of the passenger seat of his Mustang. In addition to the formula and baby bottles, he’d also bought a cute bib for Riff, a bottle of their favorite wine and ready to eat food for he and Sauli seeing as they definitely weren’t going out tonight.

He walked up the front steps of his house, their house, and listened for crying. The house was silent, the afternoon light had turned to dusk and none of the lights were on. Adam began walking towards the living room turning lights on as he went. He dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and smiled immediately at the scene in front of him when he entered the living room.

Sauli was on his back with one bare foot on the couch and the other resting on the floor. Riff was on his chest being cradled securely by Sauli’s arm but he wasn’t sleeping. The baby had a pacifier in his mouth and was casually moving his head from side to side, seemingly luxuriating in the last bit of sun streaming through the living room window.

Adam moved towards the couch and gently picked Riff up from Sauli’s chest. He startled immediately and Adam made a shushing sound to calm him down.

“It’s just me, babe...I’m back. Just continue your nap, I’m gonna make him his bottle and then put him down.” Sauli sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes.

“He was wet.”

Adam looked down at Riff and immediately felt his bottom for moisture.

“No, when you left. He was wet and why he was crying. I changed his diaper and we have been fine ever since.”

Adam smiled down at Sauli and walked closer to give him a quick peck on the lips. “See? He loves you too. He just doesn’t love anyone when he’s covered in piss.” Sauli laughed and grabbed the back of Adam’s neck as he started to pull away. “He was still quiet for you even covered in piss.”

Adam shrugged and kissed Sauli again. “Yeah, well I guess people put up with a lot for me...what can I say?”

Sauli laughed and Adam straightened up to walk into the kitchen with Sauli following him. Adam cocked his hip and moved Riff over while he got the formula and bottles out of the bag. Sauli was sitting on a bar stool watching this when he laughed and got up.

“Adam...sit. I’ll uhh...what is it-” He gestured towards the bottles and the stove.

Adam sat and propped Riff up in his lap before looking up at Sauli. “Oh, sanitize the bottles?”

Sauli smiled. “Yes. Sanitize.” He seemed to be trying the word out again in his head. “I will sanitize the bottles and mix the-”

Adam smiled again. “Formula.”

“Yes. The formula. You just sit and I’ll take care of everything.”

Adam watched as he began the process of finding a pot and filling it with water. Sauli was reading the canister of baby formula when he suddenly felt like he was being watched and looked up to lock eyes with Adam. Both of them started to smile slowly at each other before Sauli leaned across the island to kiss him. When Adam opened his eyes Sauli was giving him a look he’d never seen before.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked as he shifted Riff to his other arm.

Sauli leaned his elbows on the other side of the island and just stared at him. “I like you like this. I like us like this.”

Adam gave him a questioning look and Sauli continued. “Maybe this is future us. Like, with a baby. And you coming home from a long day and taking her-”

“Her?” Adam asked as he began to smile again.

Sauli’s smile matched his. “Yes, her. I always saw us with a little girl.”

Adam got up from the stool and walked over to the portable crib that was set up in the corner of the kitchen. He set Riff on his belly and gave him his favorite stuffed elephant before walking back over to Sauli who was taking the bottles out of the pot and setting them on a towel on the counter.

He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed the top of his head. “You always saw us with a little girl? Since when?”

Sauli turned around in Adam’s arms and hooked his hands together at the small of his back. He kissed the underside of Adam’s chin and laughed a little. “Umm, since the day we first saw Riff in the hospital room. I looked at you when you saw him for the first time and I thought, I want to share that with him someday.”

The joy Adam felt at that moment could not be described and he doubted he had the skill to write it in song. This boy...this man...the love of his life, thought about having kids with him someday. Wanted to bring life into this world together. He got serious and his smile faded which made Sauli look apprehensive.

“Adam...forget I said that. I love what we have and we are still young and-”

Adam grabbed the back of Sauli’s neck and kissed him. In that moment trying to convey every emotion he felt through his lips and hoping that Sauli understood him. This wasn’t a time for a language barrier or misunderstanding to misconstrue what he felt.

“Sauli...no. I don’t want to forget it.”

Sauli moved his hands from Adam back to his neck and kissed him again.

“Baby,” Adam began. “I love you so much. I am so in love with you. And someday...down the road I want to marry you. In front of all of our friends and family, I want to tell everyone how much I fucking love you. And I want to buy a big house with you and I want to have a baby with you...boy or girl, I don’t care. I just want them to be ours.”

Through Adam’s little speech Sauli’s smile had completely lit up his face and he was almost afraid to talk in fear of choking up and being that guy.

“Look at us. We go from fucking on the stairs last night to the point that you gave me rash-”

“Rug burn.” Adam corrected him.

Sauli laughed. “Yes, rug burn. Now to talking about marriage and babies. We’re those gays now.”

Adam laughed as Sauli wrapped tighter around him and laid his head on his chest.

“First of all, I never plan to stop finding available surfaces to fuck you on, and secondly...”

Sauli looked up at him and smiled again. “We’re just us. You and me.”

Sauli got on his tip toes and grabbed the back of Adam’s head to kiss him passionately. Just then Riff began to cry and the two men were brought back to the present and the task of feeding a hungry baby. Adam kissed Sauli one last time before beginning to walk over to Riff’s crib.

As Adam walked away Sauli grabbed his hand before he got too far. Adam turned around with a questioning smile on his face.

“I want to marry you too...someday. And have a baby. I love you so goddamn much I don’t think you even know.”

Adam took two steps back to him and cupped his face before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Maybe you don’t know either but we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives finding out. Now let’s feed this baby and see how comfortable the pool table is.”

Sauli smiled as Adam walked back to Riff and he went about the task of preparing the bottle. He never knew where they would be next year or next month, hell even next week. But he knew no matter what that what he and Adam had was real and would last forever.


End file.
